1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loosely coupled computer system having a communication function with other computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, communications between a loosely coupled computer system and other external computer systems are realized by respectively setting communication controllers in computers constituting the loosely coupled computer system.
In this case, when viewed from other computer systems, each of a plurality of computers constituting the loosely coupled computer system serves as an independent node. Each client designates a server address to perform communications with computers. For this reason, in a conventional system, each computer has predetermined communication performance. In addition, when a computer in communication malfunctions, a communication error occurs at that time, and connections must be re-set.
Gateway or pass-through processors may be arranged between the loosely coupled computer system and other computer systems. The gateway or pass-through processors cannot allow connections in consideration of performance of the computers, and communication performance is impaired. In the conventional system, the communication performance between the loosely coupled computer system and other systems is determined by computers constituting the loosely coupled computer system. For this reason, sufficient communication performance cannot be obtained.